


Logically Insane

by The_gay_snake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Evil, Evil Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Being an Asshole, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/The_gay_snake
Summary: Logan looked over the world, his world, and saw that it was good.
Kudos: 3





	Logically Insane

Darkness rolled across the sky, plunging the town into the eternal darkness that had been prophesied about. Looking over the sea of clouds from his mountain cave Logic couldn’t help but be proud of himself, of what he had created.

For years he had been told that one day he would defeat a great evil to come over this land, one that would be the end of all light, and destroy all hope. He was raised under the idea that he was the hero of this story, but when a new hero rose to power there was only one thing for him to do. Become his own evil. 

And now, he had done it, he had done exactly as he wanted. Dark magic flowed through his veins, and a soul no longer resided in him, having traded it away for power. That is what all men dream of, is it not? To have the powers of gods, to create or destroy life, to save or doom, and that is what Logan, or more so Logic, had. 

Nowhere was safe from this darkness, no torch nor fire could light the sky, destined to be an endless darkness forever. There was no hero now, already long killed by our villain. If you were to ask about him, you would meet the same fate, perhaps worse. Logic had no morality, having traded that along with his soul, so to beg for mercy would do you no good now.

Insanity began to overtake Logan not long after the new hero started rising in fame. Glory, praise, gifts of gratitude, power, all things Logan had ever wished for were so easily given to this boy, this “Hero” as people called him. But what was a hero, without a villain? 

So Logan gave him a villain, one of immense power, someone that he knew the hero could not take. He used anything he could, wither it be force, or more, fun, tricks. Manipulation was always one of Logan’s favorites, and now, with his newly claimed power, it was just so much more fun. 

It is said to keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer, but that is a very bad idea. This hero had tried to save Logan, to tempt him back to the light with promises of redemption, or forgiveness. But those were not what Logan wanted. He didn’t need forgiveness, and he certainly didn’t want it, he had power, and if he was to go back to the way it was, he would be giving that up! But of course, Logan knew how to play this game.

So he agreed to try, to let the hero befriend him, to trust him, all the while collecting personal information from the hero. It was easy after that, simply kidnap the person our hero held dear. This happened to be his girlfriend. It was a shame Logan had to kill her, she really was a lovely woman, but of course it was no loss for Logan. 

Our hero however, had a far more extreme reaction to his girlfriend being murdered in front of him. Screams of anguish were heard throughout the town, the hero having been thrown into a blinding rage and trying to attack Logan. But the psychopathic villain had no problems in grabbing the hero as he lunged at him, and snapping his neck. 

That solved that problem.

After this Logan went to his old home. The castle of the royal family, his family. Killing his father was easy. His father had thrown him away, pushed him down almost as soon as the new hero had risen, giving him Logan’s place. Logan had no remorse and he walked to his father’s study, opening the doors without even having to touch them, enough rage flowing through him that his energy took care of that for him. His cape billowed as he stalked forwards, his father frozen in his chair. 

“Hello, Father,” Logan spat.

“Logan, what are you doing? Why are you he--” but he was cut off, Logan’s hand now wrapped around his throat.

“I think we all know why I am here. Goodnight Father, see you in hell,” Logan smiled evilly, no regret anywhere in him.  
It only took a few moments for the king to cease breathing, struggling slightly in the beginning, but losing faith quickly, all hope of his son stopping leaving him as his vision blurred and everything went dark. 

Logan dropped him in almost disgust after he was sure his father was dead, no longer wanting anything to do with him. He moved on, leaving the study, the next location clear in his mind.  
His mother might cause slight issues, but Logan was sure he would be able to deal with it almost as well as he had with his father. The carpet that traveled all throughout the castle muffled his footsteps, making it that much easier for him to sneak into his mother’s bedroom, where she was sleeping.

It was easy enough to kill her, only needing to cast a small spell on her and she was taken care of, no fight needed.  
Slipping out the window Logan jumped off of the balcony that accompanied his mother’s room. He began to fall, but at the last moment, a few feet off of the ground, he began to sore. 

Rocketing up into the sky he put his arms out, a small part of him exhilarated at the feeling of being In the sky. Another part of him knew that a fall from this high would kill him almost instantly, and the lust to try it was so strong. 

What would it feel like? Would his life flash before his eyes as he fell? Would he even go anywhere, having already sold his soul to a demon? Would he be stuck in hell like he believed? So many questions, none with answers. But something in him told Logan that it was not quite time for him to die. There was so much more to do, so much more to fix and control, who would do that if he was gone? Who would watch over the perfect world he created?

No one, that was the logical answer. No one would rule his world like he did, no one would do it right, so that is what Logan must do, he must be the Logic of the world, he would be the one people came to with their problems. He would be the one they prayed to.

So as Logic flew across the sky, his sky, he looked across the world he had made, and he saw that it was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Thank you for stopping by to read my little fic, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you would like to i would love if you would tell me what you thought about it! Thank you!
> 
> This story was inspired by Musicalbasics's dark covers of songs, which I really suggest checking out, it really pushed me to write in a very good way!


End file.
